1st Time
by Black Key
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Ryoto yg pertama kali merengut kesucian Tessho setelah pertemuan dan kerjasama mereka menangani koala di Kawasaki Zoo Park Cerita di Volume 1 . Yaoi, Boys Love, Rated M.


Title: 1st Time.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: OneShort

Main Cast:

Tessho Iwashiro

Tsukasa Ryoto

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, Lemon, Lime, NC.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: This Story Pure make me but the character and the real story pure by Fujisaki Masato.

*** 1st Time ***

_Author Pov…_

"Ugh…" Sesosok pria bersurai pirang mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan di atas ranjang yang berantakan itu saat sinar mentari yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamar dan terbiaskan oleh gorden berwarna putih gading tadi mengusik tidurnya yang nyenyak. Pria bersurai pirang tadi yang tak lain adalah Tessho Iwashiro seorang dokter hewan yang bekerja di R.E.D di divisi dua dengan kemampuan khusunya yang memiliki ketajaman terhadap irama mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan karena kenyamanan tidurnya tergangu akibat sinar mentari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan juga karena pergerakannya yang terasa terkunci.

Tessho mengeliatkan badannya lagi dengan perlahan tapi lagi-lagi ia merasa sesak yang malah memaksanya untuk membuka kedua matanya yang masih terpejam itu. Setelah kedua manik-manik mata Tessho terbuka sempurna pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah dada bidang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan juga sebuah lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya yang terbalut selembar selimut berwarna gelap. Tunggu, dada bidang? Lengan? Tessho yang mendapati pemandangan ganjil tadi pun jadi terdiam membatu, perlahan ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya mencoba mencari tahu siapa pemilik lengan dan tubuh yang merengkuh tubuhnya tadi.

"Huwa…" Teriak Tessho saat ia sadar dengan sosok pria bersurai coklat yang masih nyenyak tidur memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Saking kagetnya refleks Tessho langsung mendorong tubuh pria di sampingnya tadi dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tapi hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang paling belakang. Shit, Tessho memaki dalam hati. Betapa stressnya pikiran pria bersurai pirang tadi saat ia mendapati kenyataan tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, dan yang lebih parah ia baru sadar kalau ternyata saat ini ia tak mengenakan selembar pun pakaian kecuali selembar selimut berwarna gelap tadi yang ia tarik sampai menutupi dadanya. Tak hanya itu, Tessho pun bisa merasakan tubuhnya lengket semua, banyak tanda berwarna merah keunguan di sekitar dada, bahu serta lehernya dan yang tak ketinggalah adalah tercium bau yang sedikit menyengat seperti bau… sperma. "Kau… Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Tessho marah sambil menatap tajam kearah pria lainnya yang bersurai coklat tadi yang tak lain adalah Tsukasa Ryoto kepala divisi dua tempat Tessho bekerja, pria yang baru ia kenal kemarin. Itu pun di kenalkan oleh pak kepala rumah sakit karena keduanya yang mendapat tugas bersama untuk melihat keadaan Koala di Kawasaki Zoo Park.

"Pagi-pagi kenapa sudah ribut sih?" Tanya Ryoto sambil mengucek kedua matanya perlahan, pria dengan kemampuan penglihatan itu pun mau tak mau terbangun karena dorongan Tessho dan juga teriakannya yang memekakan telinga tadi. "Aku masih ngatuk. Lagian ini juga masih jam lima pagi, kita tidur lagi saja yuk manis." Ajak Ryoto sambil menarik tubuh Tessho ke dalam pelukannya, tentu saja Tessho langsung memberontakan dirinya lepas dari cengkrama pria yang sudah ia beri list berbahaya dan sangat mesum itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Tessho seraya menatap tajam kearah Ryoto yang Cuma tersenyum mesum padanya sambil memasang wajahnya ingin 'itu' pada Tessho yang tentu saja langsung merinding disko. Tatapan Ryoto tadi serasa lebih menakutkan dari pada bertemu dengan hantu tapi kalau di suruh memilih tentu saja Tessho tak akan mau melilih mendingan yang mana karena bagi Tessho kemesuman kepala divisi dua tadi sama menakutkannya dengan hantu.

"Kau lupa?" Tanya Ryoto balik membuat Tessho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Mau ku ingat kan lagi dengan kejadian semalam manis? Ah, aku baru tahu ternyata selain wajahmu yang manis dan tingkahmu yang lucu ternyata tubuhmu pun manis juga yah." Ucap Ryoto yang entah sedang memuji atau menakut-nakuti Tessho, pria bersuari coklat tadi pun sengaja membuat gerakan menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya membuat Tessho semakin merinding ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tessho yang mulai gugup, untuk keselamatan dirinya Tessho pun segera menjauhi Ryoto dan turun dari ranjang walau pun dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya tapi apa yang ia dapat? Saat ini di depan matanya terpampang tubuh polos Ryoto, akibat dari Tessho yang turun dari atas ranjang sambil membawa selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya tadi. "Huwa… KENAPA KAU TAK MENGENAKAN PAKAIAN JUGA?" Teriak Tessho histeris dan langsung memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Ryoto yang hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu pria yang semalam menemaninya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Tessho mulai menghangat dan rona berwarna merah muda tergambar jelas di kedua pipinya yang untung saja tak akan bisa di lihat oleh Ryoto karena posisinya yang kini tengah membelakangi kepala divisi dua tadi.

"Kau semakin manis saja kalau bertingkah seperti itu Tessho." Ucap Ryoto mengoda Tessho, perlahan pria bersurai coklat tadi beranjak turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Tessho. Ryoto memeluk tubuh Tessho dari belakang membuat pria yang baru di kenalnya kemarin itu terlonjak kaget dan mulai membernontak tapi ia tak membiarkan Tessho lepas begitu saja, Ryoto malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuh Tessho. Tak hanya memeluk saja, bahkan Ryoto mulai nakal. Pria berusrai coklat tadi dengan perlahan mengecupi tengkuk Tessho membuat pria di dalam pelukannya tadi tambah gelisah dan semakin gencar memberontak.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, lepas! Dasar mesum!" Ucap Tessho panik saraya mencoba lepas dari rangkulan Ryoto dan kecupan-kecupan geli dari pria tadi. Dalam sekali sentak Ryoto berhasil membalikan tubuh Tessho menghadap kearahnya dan tanpa menunggu lama Ryoto pun langsung melumat habis bibir Tessho dengan sedikit ganas. Ryoto tak menghiraukan pemberontakan yang Tessho laukan ia semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya lalu dengan perlahan Ryoto membaringkan tubuh Tessho di atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Setelah itu Ryoto mulai menjelajahi leher Tessho yang sudah di penuh oleh tanda-tanda berwarna merah keunguan dimana-mana dan menambah banyak tanda-tanda tadi. Tessho tak tinggal diam, pria bersurai pirang tadi terus membernontakan dirinya dan memaki-maki Ryoto yang tampak tak perduli dan sudah asik dengan permainannya lagi yang sama dengan semalam.

*** 1st Time ***

_Flashback…_

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam lewat lima belas menit Ryoto membawa Tessho pulang ke apatementnya dalam keadaan mabuk berat, Ryoto sengaja membawa Tessho pulang ke apartementnya itu bukan membawanya pulang ke Nagatanien tempat di mana Tessho tinggal selama ia bekerja di R.E.D. karena ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan pria yang menurutnya cukup hebat walau pun hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka bertemu dan bekerja sama tapi sudah sejak hari pertama Tessho menginjakan kakinya di R.E.D Ryoto tertarik dengan pria bersurai pirang tadi, bagi Ryoto ada hal tersendiri yang membuat Tessho begitu menarik di matanya selepas dari kemampuannya yang peka terhadap irama tadi. Singkat kata, Ryoto yang memang memiliki penyimpangan seksual ini sudah jatuh hati dengan pemuda bersurai pirang tadi.

"Eugh…" Erang Tessho sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya setelah Ryoto membaringkannya diatas ranjang king size milik pria tadi. Ryoto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Tessho yang menurutnya lucu saat ia sedang meracau dalam tidur dan mabuknya.

"Padahal kau Cuma minum satu botol saja tapi sudah tepar begini. Makanmu saja yang banyak dan semangat tapi kalau sudah bersentuhan dengan alcohol malah begini jadinya." Ucap Ryoto seraya mengelengkan kepalanya dan perlahan mulai melepas sepatu dan baju pria bersurai pirang tadi. "Tubuhmu bagus juga, aku jadi ingin memakanmu saja." Ucap Ryoto sambil mengelusi dada Tessho yang tentu saja tak akan sadar karena dia benar-benar sudah mabuk berat, tadi saja pria bersurai pirang itu sempat memuntahkan makan malamnya beberapa kali di dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Ryoto.

"Eugh…" Erang Tessho pelan sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya saat tangan nakal Ryoto bermain di nipple kirinya. Ryoto mengelus, memelintir dan mencubit benda kecil berwarna merah muda di dada Tessho tadi dengan gemas hingga sering kali erangan terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Tessho yang ternyata terdengar indah di telinganya. Ryoto cukup senang mendengar suara erangan tadi, bahkan pria bersurai coklat ini semakin mengerjai kedua nipple Tessho bergantian hanya untuk mendengar lagi dan lagi suara erangan itu. Ryoto tampak sedikit kurang puas, ia tak mau hanya dapat mendengar suara erangan saja tapi ia juga ingin mendengar suara desahan Tessho yang mungkin lebih sexy lagi dari pada yang ini.

Ryoto menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan kedua nipple pink Tessho yang sudah mengeras dan sedikit membengkak tadi, di tatapnya wajah pria bersurai pirang tadi. Tatapan mata Ryoto terkunci rapat pada bibir Tessho yang begitu mengodanya. Ingin sekali ia merasakan manis dari bibir itu, akhirnya Ryoto pun mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tessho. Ia nekat ingin merasakan bibir mengoda itu hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya pun mulai menyatu. Ryoto mencium Tessho, bukan dalam artian ciuman biasa yang singkat karena tak lama setelah kedua bibir itu menyatu Ryoto mulai mengerakan bibirnya melumat bibir Tessho yang tampak pasrah dan diam tak membalas.

Suara kecupan-kecupan kecil terdengar samar saat kedua bibir tadi terpisah sesaat dan kembali saling bertautan lagi. Tampaknya Ryoto mulai keenakan dan terbuai dalam permainannya sendiri, ia jadi semakin menginginkan Tessho, ingin mendengarkan pria bersurai pirang tadi mendesah karena permainannya. Tekat Ryoto sudah bulat, ia akan benar-benar melakukannya pada Tessho dan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau hingga akhirnya ciuman panas tadi semakin liar saja. Ryoto tak hanya melumat bibir Tessho dengan kasar hingga membuat bibir tadi memerah, basah dan bengkak tapi ia juga kembali memainkan kedua nipple Tessho dengan tangannya mencoba membuat pria yang sekarang berada di bawah tindihannya itu mengerang pelan. Perlahan tubuh Tessho mulai memanas akibat rangsangan yang di berikan oleh Ryoto tadi, ia terus mengerang sambil memejamkan matanya meresapi sensai nikmat yang di berikan kepala divisi dua tadi.

Puas melumat dan memainkan kedua nipple Tessho, Ryoto mulai memindahkan jajahan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Tessho. Ryoto mengecupi leher Tessho dan sesekali mengigitnya sedikit keras lalu menghisapnya kuat hingga menimbulkan jejak berwarna merah keunguan di sana yang ia yakin tak akan hilang dalam satu atau dua hari saja, tapi ia cukup puas dengan hasil kegiatannya itu. Ia senang melihat tubuh Tessho terdapat jejak kepemilikan dari dirinya bahkan sekarang ia mulai memberikan tanda-tandai tadi lebih banyak lagi di sekitar leher dan bahu Tessho.

"Ahhh… Eghhh…"Erangan-erangan Tessho pun keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan saat Ryoto menandai lehernya dengan lebih banyak tanda lagi. Entah sudah berapa tanda merah keunguan yang Ryoto buat di leher dan bahu Tessho saat ini yang jelas ada lebih dari lima kissmark di sana dan itu membuat senyuman mesum pria bersurai coklat tadi merekah sempurna.

Puas menandai leher dan bahu Tessho, Ryoto kembali melumat bibir Tessho yang mulai mengeluarkan erangan sexy lebih banyak lagi yang tentu saja membuat nafsunya meninggi dengan cepat. Ryoto menghisap bibir Tessho dengan kuat, ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah pria yang memiliki ketajaman irama tadi bergantian dengan penuh nafsu membuat bibir pria yang ada di bawah tindihannya itu menjadi semakin membengkak. Tessho yang memang sudah tak sadar karena pengaruh alcohol yang ia konsumsi tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, andai saja kalau saat ini pria tadi dalam keadaan sadar mungkin sudah sejak tadi ia menendang tubuh pria mesum yang sedang mengerjai tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu itu. Tessho tampak sudah pasrah untuk menerima semua yang akan Ryoto lakukan padanya karena ia memang sedang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan terangsang berat.

Ryoto terus memaiknan bibir Tessho, melumat, menghisap bahkan menjilati bibir yang sudah membengkak tadi denan penuh nafsu dan terkesan sangat liar serta tak sabaran. Sesekali ia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Tessho membuat lidahnya menelusuri setiap jengkal rongga mulut Tessho dengan lidahnya itu. perlahan Tessho pun mulai membalas permainan lidah Ryoto membuat pria bersurai coklat tadi tersenyum senang di tengah-tengah lumatan bibirnya. Tessho memang tak sadar dengan perbuatannya yang membalas aksi Ryoto tadi tapi sejujurnya tubuhnya pun sudah terangsang akibat sentuhan-setuhan yang di berikan Ryoto padanya. Biar bagaimana pun tubuhnya pasti akan bereaksi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan itu bukan?

Ciuman liar Ryoto berpindah dari bibir Tessho yang sudah membengkak ke telinga kanannya, Ryoto menjilati telingga Tessho yang ternyata salah satu titik sensitive pria bersurai pirang tadi membuat tubuh Tessho semakin mengeliat di bawah tindihan tubuh Ryoto yang besarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan milinya. Setelah puas mengoda telinga Tessho, bibir Ryoto kembali ke leher putih Tessho yang sudah di penuhi beberapa kissmark itu. Erangan Tessho terdengar semakin keras saat Ryoto menghisap lehernya tadi dengan keras lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya hingga meninggalkan warna merah keunguan yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya di sana. Dengan masih memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher Tessho kedua tangan nakal Ryoto yang tak bisa diam itu mulai kembali beraksi membelai tubuh bagian atas Tessho yang memang sudah polos sejak pertama kali Ryoto mengecup bibirnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Puas dengan leher dan bahu Tessho, Ryoto mulai menjilati nipple kiri pria bersurai pirang tadi dengan semangat membuat desahan Tessho keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Akhirnya Ryoto dapat mendengar desahan Tessho yang ternyata memang lebih indah dari pada erangan pelannya tadi. Tak puas hanya sekali mendengar desahan Tessho, Ryoto kembali melumat nipple kiri Tessho dengan liar. Sesekali pula Ryoto mengigit nipple Tessho lalu menghisapnya sekuat mungkin membuat tubuh pria yang ia tindih mengeliat resah dan bibir pria tadi pun terus mengeluarkan desahan yang semakin keras membuat gairah bercinta Ryoto semakin meninggi. Kini tubuh Tessho pun terasa sudah sangat tegang akibat ulah Ryoto yang terus merangsangnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Walau sudah merasa sangat tak tahan dengan nafsunya, Ryoto masih semangat mengemuti nipple kanan Tessho sambil berusaha melepaskan celana yang digunakan pria tadi. Ryoto melepas penghalang terakhir di tubuh Tessho dan mencampakannya kesemparang tempat hingga kini tubuh polos Tessho benar-benar tertamapang di depan matanya. Ryoto menandangi setiap lekuk tubuh mulus di bawahnya sambil menyeringai senang.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi akhirnya Ryoto pun membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya membuat ia dan Tessho kini sama-sama polos tanpa selembar benang pun. Setelahnya Ryoto mulai membelai paha bagian dalam Tessho dengan gerakan perlahan seraya melebarkan kedua paha tadi hingga kini ia dapat melihat lubang kecil milik Tessho yang berkedut-kedut seolah-olah memanggil-manggil miliknya agar segera masuk ke dalam lubang kecil tadi. Ryoto mendekatkan wajahnya ke lubang Tessho dan mulai menjitali serta menusuk-nusuk lubang tadi dengan lidahnya membuat tubuh Tessho kembali mengeliat resah.

"Egghh… Ugh…" Ryoto masih terus mempersiapkan Tessho yang akan ia rasuki nanti, dia tahu ini pertama kali untuk sang pemilik ketajaman irama tadi jadi sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ryoto tak lagi bermain dengan lubang Tessho dan lidahnya, kini pria bersuari coklat tadi tampak mengemut tiga jadinya dan dengan perlahan memasukan satu persatu jari-jarinya tadi kedalam lubang Tessho. Jari pertama masuk tubuh Tessho sedikit bergetar, jari kedua masuk Tessho mulai mengerang pelan, dan saat jari ketiga masuk erangan Tessho terdengan sedikit lebih keras lagi.

"Sssttt… tenanglah, jangan tegang begitu manis. Lubangmu jadi terlalu ketat, rileks." Bisik Ryoto di telinga kanan Tessho seraya mengecup-ngecup wajah pria tadi membuat Tessho sedikit rileks. Setelahnya Ryoto pun mulai mengerakan jari-jarinya yang berada di dalam lubang Tessho membuat lubang tadi lebih siap menerima keberadaan dirinya nanti.

"Egh… aahh… ARRGHH…" Erang Tessho saat jari-jari Ryoto di dalam tubuhnya mengenai titik sensitivenya. Ryoto tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia mendapatkan sweet spot Tessho juga. Berkali-kali jari-jari Ryoto mengenai titik yang sama membuat tubuh Tessho bergetar hebat bahkan tampaknya pria bersurai pirang tadi tak akan bertahan lama melihat tubuhnya yang semakin menegang. Dan ternyata benar tiga tusukan terakhir ternyata sukses membuat Tessho mengeluarkan sari-sari cintanya yang membasahi tubuhnya. setelahnya Ryoto langsung mencabut jari-jarinya tadi lalu menarik kedua kaki Tessho dan menaruhnya di bahu. Ryoto menposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang Tessho lalu detik berikutnya pria tadi langsung menghentakan miliknya hingga masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Tessho bersama dengan erangan panjang Tessho.

"Sa… sakit…" Ucap Tessho sambil mencengkram lengan Ryoto dengan keras hingga kuku-kukunya menancap ke dalam kulit Ryoto. Ryoto dapat melihat setetes air mata membasahi wajah Tessho, sepertinya yang tadi itu benar-benar sakit bagi Tessho yang baru pertama kali ini melakukannya. Perlahan Ryoto menghapus tetesan air mata Tessho dan mengecupi wajahnya seraya mulai mengerakan pinggangnya maju mundur membuat miliknya ikut keluar masuk di dalam lubang Tessho yang masih rapat tadi.

"Ahhh… aaahh… Ughh.. Egh… aahh…" Erang Tessho saat milik Ryoto berkali-kali mengenai titik manis di dalam tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat bahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di awal tadi perlahan hilang dan di gantikan rasa nikmat yang susah untuk Tessho gambarkan bagaimana rasanya, yang jelas ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Shit, kau sempit sekali Tessho. Yang masih steril memang beda rasanya." Racau Ryoto sambil terus menusuk-nusuk lubang Tessho dengan miliknya yang semakin menengang di dalam sana seraya memainkan milik Tessho dengan tangan kirinya dan memaikan nipple Tessho dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ahhh… aaahh… aaahh…" Kedua mata Tessho terpejam rapat guna meresapi setiap rasa nikmat yang di berikan Ryoto pada tubuhnya. Tessho mencengkram sepray yang sudah tak berbentuk rapi tadi dengan cukup erat, kedua matanya masih tertutup dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan meneteskan saliva yang membasahi pipinya menambah kesal erotis di mata Ryoto.

"Ahhh… aaahh… aaahh…" rapatnya dinding lubang Tessho mencengkram milik Ryoto tampaknya membuat pria bersurai coklat tadi tak tahan untuk cepat-cepat mengeluarkan hasratnya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Ryoto semakin mempercepat irama tusukannya membuat tubuh Tessho mengeliat hebat dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan membangkitkan gairah dari bibirnya. Tak lama Ryoto dapat merasakan tubuh Tessho kembali menegang dan dinding-dinding lubang Tessho semakin menghimpit miliknya membuat ia tak tahan lagi. dalam beberapa detik berikutnya erangan panjang keluar dari bibir Tessho dan Ryoto secara bersamaan, cairan cinta Tessho kembali membasahi tubuhnya dan juga Ryoto dan cairan cinta Ryoto sendiri memenuhi bagian dalam tubuh Tessho.

Ryoto mencabut miliknya dari dalam lubang Tessho hingga ia bisa melihat cairan cintanya mengalir keluar dengan cukup banyak dari dalam lubang sempit yang tadi ia rasuki. Ryoto kembali mengecup bibir Tessho beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membawa pria bersurai pirang tadi ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Setelahnya Ryoto pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Tessho dan memeluk tubuh pria tadi dengan cukup kencang lalu menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata mereka.

*** The End ***

1st ff q d Fandom Wild Life yg masih sepi ini, semoga fandom ini bisa lebih ramai lagi ya. Huwa yang baca mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa comment nde. Biar q bisa semangat lagi buat ff yang lain. Thanks…


End file.
